


Harry wants

by curiouslyfic



Series: how to win (despite yourself) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's on the top ten wank fantasies list, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry wants

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for thepretender501 on okydoky's comment meme as an epilogue to the first fic.

The only thing hotter than Draco Malfoy's mouth is Charlie Weasley's arse, as far as Harry's concerned, and while he's not stranger to wank fantasies about either of them, the thought of them together just does him in.

Malfoy's a complete prick all the time and Harry won't argue half the appeal of getting Malfoy on his knees sometimes is the prospect of shutting him up, getting off on the quiet and Malfoy's clever tongue. He's, erm, had that one for ages, really, since Sixth Year at least, and it's made Harry's lifetime Top Ten.

Harry's certain Malfoy swallows, that Malfoy takes it like a rentboy and looks fucking deliciously wrecked when his throat's been fucked.

That's on the Top Ten, too.

But for all Harry wants to use Malfoy's pretty mouth, he wants to use his own on Charlie Weasley's arse, just sink down behind him and lick him loose, bite his arsecheeks and spread him wide, suck the knot of muscle until Charlie's pushing back against his face, trying to fuck his tongue.

Top Ten on a Nimbus, that one, just fucking hexproof kink. There is absolutely nothing he wouldn't try for a chance at Charlie's arse.

So obviously the news they're shagging comes as a surprise, like some sort of wank fantasy Christmas in July, because as it happens, what gets him off hardest is imagining that mouth on that arse, Malfoy's long fingers wrapped around Charlie's cock, Charlie using all that dragon-taming muscle to fuck Malfoy through the bed.

It's distracting in all the best ways, so Harry's not concerned as such over how long it takes for the Bright Idea to strike.

Maybe he's missed his chance at having either of them on their own but Christ Merlin, the possibilities of having them both...


End file.
